


On The Phone

by magnoliahoe



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnoliahoe/pseuds/magnoliahoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's mind starts to wander as he lays on his bed. Thoughts of Oliver, and Oliver's lips, and Oliver's face, and Oliver's legs, and Oliver's hair, and Oliver's dick take over Connor's mind. His cute boyfriend with his cute glasses and cute computers, and the way he arches his back when something feels really good, and the cute little sounds he makes when Connor is rimming him. Connor just can't take it. He's sexually frustrated and he misses Oliver.<br/>Then again, there is something he's always wanted to try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Coliver fic, and also my first fic on AO3, so please be gentle!

Connor is horny.

Uncomfortably, painfully horny.

He doesn't even know why, or how it came to this point. Just an hour ago, he was arguing with Michaela about something that Connor doesn't even remember, and now he's in his room, on his bed. With an aching erection and no way of relieving it.

Just plain masturbation barely does anything for Connor nowadays, and he is  _not_ going to pay $10.99 for some shitty, unrealistic hotel porn.  _If only Oliver was here._

But, no. Oliver is not here, because dumb Professor Keating forced him, Michaela, Wes, Laurel, and Asher to go two states over for some dumb case that they don't even have a  _chance_ of winning. And now, ever since he and Oliver had established that, yes, they are exclusive, he can't even fuck anyone. So he is left there with a huge, aching boner and nothing to do with it.

Connor's mind starts to wander as he lays on his bed. Thoughts of Oliver, and Oliver's lips, and Oliver's face, and Oliver's legs, and Oliver's hair, and Oliver's dick take over Connor's mind. His cute boyfriend with his cute glasses and cute computers, and the way he arches his back when something feels  _really_ good, and the cute little sounds he makes when Connor is rimming him. Connor just can't take it. He's sexually frustrated and he misses Oliver.

Then again, there  _is_ something he's always wanted to try...

He pulls off his pants in record time and picks up his phone. There's only an hour time difference, so it's 10:00 where Oliver is. He should be awake, typing away at his laptop or something like that. _He better be,_  Connor thinks as the phone starts ringing. It's answered almost immediately.

Oliver's voice doesn't sound at all tired. Connor likes to tease him about that, saying that he was basically an owl.

"Connor? Hi. Is something wrong?"

Connor feels slightly relieved that Oliver cares, but currently he is too horny to touch on that subject. "Yes. I have a huge boner and you aren't here to ride me."

There's silence on the other line for a few seconds. Connor suspects that Oliver is speechless, but before Connor can say anything further, Oliver speaks. "That  _is_ a problem, isn't it?"

"Duh. Look, can we just do one night of phone sex? I need it. I need-"

"Face it, Connor. You need me."

Oliver's sudden dominant tone catches Connor off guard, but he can feel his cock twitch.

"... Yeah. I need you." Connor answers. He can already tell that this is going to be a nice night.

There's a rustling on the other line, until Oliver's voice comes back. "What do you want to do to me, Connor? Tell me." Oliver's voice is dominant and husky, and Connor can't get enough of it, but he gives in.

"I want to ride you, Oliver. I want to rim you. I want to suck your dick. I want to pleasure you until you're begging to be fucked, because that's what I get off on, Oliver. Pleasing you. Seeing your jaw fall open and your eyes close. Hearing you moan. I want that. I want all of it." Connor knows that he really,  _really_ wants to sub, but he also knows that Oliver probably wants to sub, too. And Connor has more experience with dirty talk.

"Oh,  _no,_ Connor Walsh, you are  _not_ dominating right now. Do you know how desperate for me you sound? Do you really think I'm selfish enough to let you dominate when you're like this? No. I'll be the dom, thank you very much. Now... Are you touching yourself currently?"

Connor is speechless, partly because of how shocked he is at Oliver's little rant, and how fucking turned on he is by Oliver's little rant. He's quiet for a few moments before clearing his throat. "Um, no. Not yet."

"Start doing that. And tell me what you're doing. I wish I could see you right now... I wish I could kiss you all over and ride you until you can't think about anything but me. God, I can't wait until you get home."

A whine escapes Connor's lips, and he's guessing Oliver likes that, because there's a slight gasp on the other line. Connor wraps a shaking hand around his hard dick, whimpering at the sudden pleasure. He waits for a few seconds before slowly beginning to pump his hand.

Oliver grunts slightly on the other line. "Okay. Okay, I'm doing it, too. Connor. Do you have any idea how incredibly attractive you are? Every time I look at you I'm reminded of how lucky I am. And,  _ugh,_ you're so good at fucking. You knew that already. God.. You're just  _so good._ And now you're being such a good boy for me, Connor." Oliver's voice is strained slightly, a side effect of the masturbation.

Connor feels like he could cum at any point. How in the hell did Oliver get so good at dirty talk? "I'm being good for you, Ollie."

"You are. How much do you want me, Connor?"

"So, so much. More than anything. I need you, Oliver, oh my God, I need you so bad."

Oliver seems pleased with Connor's response, as there's no talking and only moaning for a bit.

Connor's hand is pumping faster and faster, Oliver moaning in his ear only making him hornier. "Oliver, I'm going to cum." He pants out, his voice breathy.

"Say my name again, Connor."

_"Oliver!"_ Connor cries out as he reaches his climax, finally releasing what had been held up for so long. Not long after, Oliver is moaning out a strangled "Connor, fuck!"

After they both cum, Connor relaxes back onto his bed, panting into the phone speaker and listen to Oliver panting with him. After they both catch their breath, Connor speaks up.

"Where the hell did that come from? That was so hot." Connor says, wiping sweat from his forehead. He hears a light chuckle on the other line.

"I'll show you when you get home."


End file.
